


Superior Model

by theabominable_snowman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Feels, Endgame Sterek, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Hale fire still happened though, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Slow Build, like reeaaal slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the one you love, loves someone else? And what if that 'someone else' is your brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This would not be possible without the headcanons/support/bad influence of [zero-for-starters](http://www.zero-for-starters.tumblr.com) and [icshly](http://www.icshly.tumblr.com). 
> 
> There is some background info on what my vision of the Hale family is [here](http://sourwolfandtheabominablesnowman.tumblr.com/post/125790769585/so-im-working-on-a-new-fic-where-the-hales-are) so check that out first.
> 
> Rating may go up as I continue, and more tags will be added for sure.

Derek had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind all day, and he couldn’t figure out what he was forgetting. The answer is made obvious, however, when his quiet ‘reading time’ is interrupted by the front door slamming open and a voice yelling “I’m back, bitches!” He knew he shouldn’t have gone back to the house after work.

“Hey Der-Bear, where’s Mom and Dad?”

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Laura?” His sister shoves him in the shoulder as she drops the last of her bags in the middle of the living room, a trail of them leading from the foyer.

“It’s cute and you know it, so don’t pout.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, where do you think they are,” he says, standing and putting his book back on the shelf.

“Alright, what’s got your granny panties in a twist?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He pulls Laura into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together as he familiarises himself with her scent. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby bro. Maybe you should come with me next time?” The two of them flop down on the couch, flicking on the TV and settling on a Friends rerun.

“I don’t think traipsing around the desert looking for giraffes to take pretty pictures of is really my kind of thing.”

“Suit yourself. When do the hoards descend?”

“Cora’s staying at her friend’s this weekend so she’ll be back after school Monday. Peter, Daniella and the kids will be here tonight for dinner I think, and David, Rosalie and Daniel are getting here tomorrow.” As much as Derek likes his peace and quiet, he has missed his family. There are only a few times a year that it’s guaranteed they’ll all be in that same town, let alone the same time zone. The last time they’d all gathered was for Christmas/Derek’s birthday, and now it was time for Talia’s birthday and their annual 4th of July barbecue.

 

Laura and Derek stay on the couch, flicking between Friends and some nature documentaries that Laura thinks are cool, until the front door opens again just after 6pm. James and Talia Hale brighten at the sight of their eldest daughter, until their eyes land on the mess she’s left in her wake.

“Jesus Laura, not even home a day and you’ve already taken over.” James sets his briefcase down by the door and goes to meet Laura in a hug, Talia joining after shedding her jacket and shoes.

“I know, it’s like I was raised by wolves or something.” Derek lets out a snort, rising from the couch to help Laura collect her bags. They drag them upstairs to Laura’s old bedroom and tackle the unpacking until they hear Peter and his family arrive nearly an hour later.

 

Dinner is a loud affair; everyone wants to hear about Laura’s latest expedition to India, if Molly’s excited to be finishing 1st grade soon, and Lily for starting pre-k. Derek finds himself zoning out slightly, losing himself in the low hum of voices and the familiar scent of family and pack.

“Dewek?” The sound of his name brings him back to the conversation.

“Yeah Lily-Pad?”

“I took Wolfie to play with me an’ Tommy said that wolfs are mean an’ hurt people. Tha’s not right is it?” Derek has heard a lot about Tommy from playgroup over the past year, from both Lily and Peter during their weekly Skype dates, and none of it is particularly pleasant. He wanted to go down to playgroup and teach that Tommy a lesson, but he had to remind himself that the kid was only 3 and even if he was a giant dickbag to his little cousin, he couldn’t do anything about it. Tommy was the reason he bought Lily the little plush wolf toy in the first place, because the little jerk told everyone at playgroup that Lily was weird and most toddlers are evil things and didn’t want to be friends with the sweetest girl to ever live after that.

“No sweetie, that’s not right, wolves are awesome. Remember what we said about Tommy?”

“Don’ listen to the buttface,” Lily says firmly, earning a look of shock from her parents, a squawk of laughter from Laura, and Derek a look of exasperation from his own parents.

“Is that what you’ve been teaching my daughter when I’ve left her alone on Skype with you, Derek?” Derek tries to look as innocent as possible and it just makes Laura laugh harder, Talia, James, and Daniella joining in with small chuckles. Yeah, Derek has missed his family.


	2. Stiles

Stiles hates Mondays. Okay, so he knows that it’s a pretty popular opinion to have, but he _really_ hates Mondays. He has a double period of Chemistry first thing and Harris is a complete dick, Scott works at the vet’s after school so he doesn’t have anyone to hang with and play video games, and his dad usually works a double shift, so he eats dinner alone, watches TV alone, and goes to bed feeling kind of crappy. At least, that’s his usual routine. Today though, his History teacher decides to set them a paired project; choose a topic they’ve covered this year, write a joint paper, and prepare a presentation, all for Friday. Yay. The only saving grace, Stiles supposes, is that has didn’t get partnered with Jackson Douchebag Whittemore, praise the Lord. And while he would have preferred to be with Scott, obviously, Cora was a good alternative. They used to be pretty close in middle school, him, Scott, Cora, and her brother Daniel.

 

Daniel Hale is a gift to humanity, a year older than Stiles and infinitely hotter. He used to be on the swim team and help teach the little kids after school before he got scouted by some modelling agency from LA, that’s how gorgeous he is. If he’s being honest all the Hales look like they won the genetic lottery, which is completely unfair to mere mortals like Stiles, seriously. How is he meant to find anyone to date with gods like the Hales walking around like they're fresh from Olympus? Actually, he should be thanking Daniel; if it weren't for a brilliant (seriously amazing, flawless, perfect, every positive adjective ever) [Calvin Klein ad](http://www.worldofmodels.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/40.jpg) last year then Stiles would be still firmly in the closet, wondering what was wrong with him that he didn’t find Lydia Martin as beautiful as every other guy. Maybe he should send him a thank you card…fruit basket? What says “thank you, your nearly-naked body made me realise how gay I am?”

 

When the clock strikes 3pm, instead of heading to his empty house to wallow in his lack of a social life, he finds himself following Cora’s Prius in his trusty old Jeep out to the Hale mansion on the edge of the preserve. By the time he’s parked and climbed out of the car, Cora is already standing on the porch waiting for him, front door still closed.

“Okay, I should warn you that my whole family is visiting this week so if we just ignore them then they should go away. Eventually.” Stiles doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just nods and follows her inside. He’s only ever met Daniel and Talia, their mother, before and isn’t quite sure how many people he should be expecting to see today. Although, just the thought of seeing Daniel again after his uhh… _personal_ revelations (read: wet dreams about sucking the dude’s dick) has his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. _Calm down, Stilinski_.

“Why don’t you set up in the living room and I’ll get some snacks and stuff,” Cora suggests, gesturing through some double doors where Stiles can see the end of a couch and hear a TV playing.

 

He walks into the room while rummaging in his bag for his History notebook, not really paying attention and just heading for the couch, when he hears someone clear their throat. He stops immediately and looks up from what he was doing, only to notice he was about to sit directly onto the lap of quite possibly the most gorgeous person to ever live, and that was counting Daniel! Jesus Christ, did Mr and Mrs Hale sell their souls to the devil for beautiful children or something? Because this shit was not natural! He takes in the man’s appearance, his strong jaw dusted with dark stubble, the long nose that looks a lot like his mother’s, the bright green/blue/gold (would they just make up their damned minds about a colour?!) eyes, the artfully mussed hair, and the serious serial-killer eyebrows he’s got going on. That’s not even mentioning the muscles straining against his t-shirt’s sleeves and the contrasting long, delicate fingers grasping a beat up copy of To Kill A Mockingbird in his hands. Aaand now he realises he’s been staring at (mentally undressing) the stranger sat in front of him.

“Shit, sorry! My bad, dude. I wasn’t paying attention _clearly_ , I didn't mean to like invade your bubble or whatever. I don’t even know your name and I was about to get all up and personal with your lap, like talk about bad touch, am I right?” Stiles laughs nervously, feeling his face flush bright red as he rambles an apology. Eyebrows just stares at him, closes his book, and walks out of the room. Stiles swears he heard the guy growl at him, like what the hell?

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” he yells after him. He gets no response, but he’s not surprised really.


	3. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to formally apologise for my complete laziness when it comes to typing up already written chapters, and hope you don't hate me too much. I'll try to be better with the updates from now on. I also apologise for the overuse of commas in this chapter...

Derek doesn’t know who that kid is or what he’s doing in the house, but he wants him out. He swore to himself, years ago, that he was done with the kind of thoughts rushing through his brain right now; they’ve only ever gotten him in trouble. That fucking teenager with the deep brown eyes and the cupid’s bow mouth and the fucking moles that Derek wants to map with his tongue. And as if all that wasn’t enough, his scent, his fucking _scent_. Everything about him is driving Derek insane.

“Oh, hey Der.” It seems that in his annoyance he’s wandered into the kitchen without realising.

“Cora,” he nods in greeting, “who’s the spaz in the living room?” As attracted as he is to the stranger, the word vomit is weird.

“That’s Stiles, we’re doing a History project together.”

“Well David, Daniel, Laura and Peter want to see you when they get home,” Derek informs his sisters he steals a sandwich from the stack she’s making.

“Cool, where are they now?” Cora slaps Derek’s hand away from the food as he’s trying to grab another sandwich half, picking up the plate.

“They took Lily and Molly out in the preserve for a run.”

“Aren’t they a bit young for that?” Grabbing a couple of sodas from the fridge, she throws one to Derek before getting another.

“Peter and Daniella want to expose them as early as possible to ‘help the shift if or when it happens’ or some shit.”

“Fair enough,” Cora says, herding Derek back to the living room and dragging him inside when he looks like he’s going to bolt up the stairs.

“Derek, Stiles. Stiles, this is my brother Derek.” Derek awkwardly nods in response to Stiles’ enthusiastic smile and wave. The teenager is perched on the edge of the couch, textbooks and pages of messy notes spread across the coffee table he’s taken upon himself to drag over from the other side of the room. Cora sits next to him, placing the plate of sandwiches and sodas on top of the notes and glaring at Derek until he flops into the armchair opposite them with a huff. Cora is always trying to get Derek to be more social, much to his chagrin. She’s even set him up on a few really terrible blind dates that will never again be mentioned. When he’d told Peter, the man had just laughed and laughed until he fell off his chair and Derek was left staring at his uncle’s living room while he could hear him still laughing off-camera. He’s also never again telling Peter anything even vaguely embarrassing.

 

Derek obediently stays in that armchair, playing on his phone as Cora and Stiles (what kind of a name is ‘Stiles’ anyway) work, all the while secretly sneaking glances at the young man. His eyes roam over the moles dotted across his face, down to his lips, shiny and full from the way he bites at them when he’s concentrating, further down to his hands, the way his long, dexterous fingers grip and twirl his pen. It takes too much strength to control himself enough that Cora won’t smell his growing arousal, and the longer he looks the harder it gets, no pun intended. However, it becomes a lot easier when he’s startled out of his thoughts by a wriggling 3 year old launching herself into his lap and yelling his name. Everyone’s home then. He needs to sort himself out, because he should've heard them coming. The last time he let his guard down this much…well, the end was far from pleasant.

“Stiles Stilinski?” The yell of the teenager’s name brings him back to what’s happening around him (and ‘ _Stiles_ _Stilinski_ ’, were his parents _high_?). Daniel is walking around the back of Derek’s armchair, heading for the couch. When Stiles looks up from his work he grins as soon as he sees Daniel, face flushing, and he stands up to greet him. Derek shifts Lily around to better see Daniel and Stiles’ interaction. Stiles goes in for a handshake but Daniel just uses his outstretched hand to pull him into a hug, clapping him on the back a few times before leaning back and giving him a once-over.

“Wow Stilinski, only been gone a year but you’ve grown up!” Daniel lets out a low whistle, clearly appreciating what he sees, and Stiles’ face goes even more red. Derek growls in his mind, although judging by the looks he gets form all the wolves in the room maybe it wasn’t as private as he’d hoped. He needs to get out, and fast. He gently nudges at Lily until she jumps down and runs to Cora for a cuddle. He takes David and his fiancée, Rosalie, entering the room as his opportunity to dart through the door and upstairs.

 

He climbs all the way to the attic and out the window, onto the small area of flat roof that he mainly uses as a hiding spot whenever Cora starts talking about someone she’s met that “would be absolutely perfect for you, Derek.” He can hear laughter floating up from downstairs, can smell everyone’s happiness, but through it all the scent of Stiles’ arousal at Daniel still clings to his nose. He doesn’t know why it stings so much, he’s only just met Stiles, hasn’t even spoken to him, but it still feels somewhat like a betrayal. When they first met, when Stiles almost sat on him, he’d smelled a waft of arousal from the young man and it spurred on Derek’s own urges, but the scent had increased tenfold when Daniel’s eyes swept over Stiles’ body. Derek shouldn't be surprised, of course Stiles is more interested in the male model he is clearly already close to than the grumpy older brother. This is why he doesn’t put himself out there, he’s never good enough.


	4. Stiles

Stiles is exhausted by the time he gets home Monday night. After the rest of the Hales had returned home their History project was forgotten on the coffee table while they all caught up with each other as they cooked dinner. It was great seeing Daniel again, not as awkward as he feared it would be. Stiles flops on his bed with a smile on his face. How is he supposed to stop smiling when his mind keeps flashing back to the way Daniel looked at him? Stiles honestly doesn’t think he’s changed much in the past year; sure he’s let his hair grow out a bit, making him look a little older, and his skin’s cleared up and he’s finally grown into the long clumsy limbs that were the cause of too many bruises, but he’s still the hyperactive spaz that talks too much. But maybe some dudes are into that, who is he to judge? But then his brain decides to remember the middle Hale brother, and his smile fades. Derek spent the whole time him and Cora were working just glaring at him. So what if he made a fool of himself by nearly sitting on the guy, why is that a reason to hate him? And then Derek high tailed it out of the room the first chance he got, what was that about? Stiles should probably stop dwelling on it, it’s in his best interests really. He’s had enough of falling for people who would never give him the time of day. Danny Mahealani, for example, and boy was that embarrassing when the entire lacrosse team found out. And then there’s Daniel Hale, although maybe that isn’t as impossible as Stiles first thought. And maybe Stiles should forget about Derek and focus on Daniel.

 

His phone beeps from his pocket, making him jolt and nearly tumble off the bed. He feels like giggling like a school girl when he sees it’s from Daniel (yes, they’d exchanged numbers, what of it?).

 **From Daniel** : _Me and the bros going for a hike tom. afternoon wanna join?_

Stiles shoots off a reply without even thinking about it.

 **To Daniel** : _I’m game. When and where?_

 **From Daniel** : _I’ll pick you up from school_

Stiles lets out a sigh as he starfishes on his bed again, letting his phone slide from his fingers, thumping lightly on the thick carpet. Is this a date? No, not if his brothers are going to be there, surely. Unless it’s a group date thing; David might bring his fiancée and Derek could… _shit_ , _Derek_. That hadn’t crossed his mind when he agreed. How is he going to get through an afternoon with a guy that looks like he wants to brutally murder him? Dammit.

 

Stiles doesn’t sleep well that night, too much nervous excitement buzzing beneath his skin. It goes without saying that he’s a mess by the morning. He downs his coffee in record time, pops an extra adderall to make it through English without falling asleep on his book, and pulls up Facebook to message Cora about rescheduling their study session. He makes sure to pack some extra clothes for the hike later, and leaves a note for his dad telling him he won’t be home. His phone pings with Cora’s response while he’s in the car on the way to school.

 **From Cora Hale** : _Lunch sounds fine, though you might regret hiking with my brothers_

He’s parked in the school parking lot, about to reply, when he sees Cora walking up the front steps. She catches his eyes and smirks at him. he glances back down as he taps out a quick message.

 **To Cora Hale** : _???_

What? He said it was quick. Cora’s response is almost immediate.

 **From Cora Hale** : _See you at lunch Stilinski_

Stiles looks up once again, and Cora is still smirking as she turns and walks through the main doors. That’s not worrying at all, is it? He doesn’t manage to get any information out of her while they work on their History, or during their shared Biology class, or French. His dad would be ashamed at his lack of interrogation skills; he couldn’t crack her. And now he is standing by his Jeep, in his nicest gym clothes (well, they're his cleanest and that’s as good as it’s going to get), and Cora gives him yet _another_ smirk as she climbs into her own car. Screw it, he has more important things to focus on than Cora’s weird mood. Like whether this is a date or not, and how he’s going to get through a whole afternoon with Derek trying to glare him into disintegrating. He leans back against the driver’s side door and waits for Daniel to pick him up, trying not to think about how fucked he is.


	5. Derek

Derek curses whatever god is up there when he sees Daniel pull up to the clearing with a laughing Stiles in the passenger seat. Why did he even agree to come out today?

“Woah, what’s go you all worked up?” David’s voice drifts through the haze of frustration, bringing his attention to the jagged holes his claws are digging into his water bottle.

“Oh, sorry.” He waits until all the water has drained from the bottle before throwing it in the trunk of his car and slamming the door.

“Don’t apologise, Derek. What’s wrong?” Derek opens his mouth to brush him off, but he’s interrupted by Daniel throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“We ready to go?” David catches Derek’s eyes with a questioning look. Derek steels his expression and nods firmly.

“Of course, let’s go.” Daniel claps his shoulder once, before sauntering off and dragging Stiles along with him. Derek lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and follows with David.

 

Derek manages to keep a hold on his wolf for a good long while, focusing on the rhythm of his breathing and the thump of his feet on the earth. All that goes out the window when Daniel deems it too hot to keep his shirt on and the scent of Stiles’ arousal hits him like a train. He stumbles, and David’s hand shoots out to grip his elbow and keep him from face-planting the forest floor. Derek rights himself, but stays still until Daniel and Stiles disappear over the crest of the hill, oblivious to everything outside their conversation.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” “I’m fine David,” he growls in reply. He tries to shrug off David’s hand but his brother just grips him tighter.

“Don’t lie to me Derek. I haven’t seen you this angry at the world since Kate. Just talk to me.” Derek bristles at the mention of Kate, but the anger dissipates at the concerned tone in David’s voice. He sighs and drops heavily onto a fallen log, David coming to sit beside him.

“Stiles.”

“Daniel and Cora’s friend?” Derek swallows.

“Yeah. I…I think..” He glances at his brother and takes a deep breath.

“You remember all those stories Mom told us about mates?” His voice breaks on the last word but, to be honest, he’s just happy he hasn’t thrown up of wolfed out from panic yet.

“Vaguely, I mean it was a long time ag— wait, do you think Stiles is your mate?” Derek holds back a wince, because he can hear how close David is to laughing as him. Why wouldn’t he? The idea that Derek could even have a mate after everything he’s done, let alone someone as…innocent, and pure, as Stiles. It truly is laughable. But after lying awake all night thinking about how strongly he reacted to Stiles, how his wolf just wanted to _claim_ , and wondering _why_ , his only idea was to talk to his mother. Her first response was to start going on about when she first met his dad, and all the stories she’d told them as children about when a wolf first meets their mate, and suddenly it all made so much _sense_. He could feel Stiles as if he were a part of him, still hear his heartbeat even after he’d gone home last night, couldn’t seem to get his scent out of his nose. He was his mate.

 

Now that he’s said it out loud, of course, he realises how ridiculous the whole thing is. He doesn’t deserve a mate, and even if Stiles is his mate, he clearly wouldn’t be Stiles’ if the way the teenager reacts around Daniel is anything to go by. How could he have been so stupid?

“Derek?” He must have zoned out, because David sounds worried and…oh, look at that…his hands are dripping blood where his claws are buried in his palms. He wipes his hands on the leaves beneath his feet and takes a moment to just breathe, filling his lungs with the clean woodland air, and he can feel the cobalt blue draining from his eyes.

“Sorry.” David sighs.

“Stop apologising Derek. Man, this is really getting to you isn’t it?” Derek laughs bitterly.

“Why do I feel like this? I just want it to stop.”

“I thought all those things Mom used to say were just bedtime stories.” Derek leans his elbows on he knees and scrubs his hands down his face.

“I did too, but with the way I’m feeling now…”

“Then why are you sitting here stressing and not over there making out with the kid?” Derek looks at David like he’s grown a second head.

“Are you kidding me? Have you not noticed the way him and Daniel are together? Besides, I couldn’t drag Stiles down like that, I’d only hurt him. I hurt everyone I love.”

“Bullshit!” Derek bolts upright, shocked at David’s raised voice and language; David has always been the more level-headed Hale, Talia calls him ‘mellow’, so for him to lose his patience it must be serious. “You’ve been wallowing in self-pity for _8 years_ , Derek. Don’t you think it’s time to move on? So you had a bad experience, fell for the wrong girl, but who hasn’t? Just pu—“

“She wasn’t just the ‘wrong girl’, she almost burned the whole family alive!” Derek interrupts.

“ _Almost_ , Derek. No one was seriously hurt, and she’s in prison now. We all dealt with it and moved on. You just need to put it behind you. And as for Daniel, you _know_ if you told him the truth, he step aside.” Derek sighs and slumps back down, hugging his knees.

“He shouldn’t have to step aside if he’s happy, if he makes Stiles happy.” He can see David shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

“I can’t tell you what to do, obviously, but I think you’d be happier if you just tell Daniel what’s going on.” David stands up and goes to move away, but not before adding, “you never know until you try.” Derek closes his eyes and digs his knuckles into his eyes.

“Tell them I’ve gone back to work, if they ask.” It’s nothing more than a whisper, but he knows his brother can hear him, so he leaves it at that and starts making his way back the way they’d come.

 

Derek mulls over everything David said as he walks back to the car, and on the drive home. Of course he knows that Daniel would back off if he told him that Stiles is his mate, but what good would that do? Daniel would be upset and would quietly resent Derek for ruining his relationship, Stiles would be left feeling alone and confused at what was going on, and Derek would feel even more guilty for yet again hurting the people he loves. He can’t do that to his little brother, and he absolutely can’t do that to his mate. When he makes it back to the house Laura is standing in the doorway waiting for him. He parks in his usual spot and Laura glares at him through the windshield, waving her phone at him. David called ahead, then. Reluctantly, he climbs out of the car and follows Laura into the house, mentally preparing himself for whatever shit she’s going to hurl his way. Laura leads him to the living room and glares him into sitting on the couch, and she looms over him.

“So you found your mate?” Derek knows she isn’t really angry at him, just annoyed that she wasn’t the first person to know.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter.” Derek’s voice has a vulnerability to it that makes Laura melt.

“Oh Der, what are we going to do with you?” Laura flops onto the couch next to him and draws him into a hug, squeezing tightly.

“I don’t know,” Derek mumbles into his sister’s shoulder.

“Even if you don’t go after Stiles, which I think is a fucking stupid idea because he’s your fucking mate, you need to start putting yourself out there again.” Derek makes a protesting noise that’s muffled in Laura’s neck. “I’m serious Der, I don’t like seeing you this lonely. 8 years, Derek, you haven’t gotten laid in _8 years_!” Derek leans out of Laura’s embrace, schooling his face into a defensive expression.

“So? neither have you.” It’s not his strongest argument, but he’s going through something okay, so it’ll have to do. Laura doesn’t look impressed.

“It’s _so_ not the same thing. There’s a difference between asexuality and avoidance.”

“It’s not avoidance, Laur. What if I’m just not ready?” Laura’s face softens at the small voice that comes from her brother.

“Then you don’t have to rush into anything, but do everyone a favour and stop hiding yourself away. You’re still young, don’t waste it.” She smiles at Derek, giving him one final squeeze before standing, smoothing out her skirt, and leaving the room while dialling her phone. She’s no doubt calling David back to fill him in, because apparently there’s no such thing as privacy in this family.


	6. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes complete with many, many birthday wishes for the amazing [zero-for-starters](http://zero-for-starters.tumblr.com), without whom I wouldn't have started this fic, let alone made it to chapter 6 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Stiles can’t stop his heart from sinking just a little when they park in the preserve and he sees Derek and David standing by their own cars. Not a ‘group date thing’ then. He busies himself with making sure his shoelaces are securely tied while Daniel checks in with his brothers. When Daniel comes back over and takes his hand to guide him to the trail, he thinks to himself how wrong Cora was about this hike. So what if David and Derek are here, it’s not going to stop him from trying to make this a date for him and Daniel. They spend most of the afternoon reminiscing about their childhood together (most of the stories are embarrassing on Stiles’ part, but at least Daniel’s laughing _with_ him not _at_ him) and chucking over how clueless Cora and Lydia are about each other’s feelings. He’s vaguely aware of Derek and David following about 15 feet behind them, but his main focus is on Daniel and the way he hold Stiles’ hand as he helps him over fallen logs and small streams. He knows he should feel slightly emasculated but he’s holding hands with a hot guy goddammit, and this might be turning into a date after all.

 

They’ve been walking for just over 2 hours when Daniel lets out a long sigh and strips his t-shirt off, using it to wipe the sweat off his face and chest before he tucks it into the waistband of his shorts. Stiles’ heart skips a beat, his breathing stutters, he may have a minor stroke, and he stops dead in his tracks, because the ripple of muscle in Daniel’s back and the way the spattered light makes his damp skin glow is just about the hottest thing he’s even seen. He wants to run his tongue along the veins in his arms, suck on the dip in his collarbones, taste him.

“There’s a swimming hole just over the next ridge, d’ya want to check it out?” Daniel’s voice jolts him out of his fantasy (and what the _hell_ Stiles, get a grip) and he clears his throat.

“Uhhh…wha-?” Eloquent Stiles, really, well done. Daniel just smiles and nods in the direction the he starts walking. Stiles follows, and it’s not until they're over the crest and halfway down the slope that he realises they're alone.

“Hey, where’re the others?” Daniel doesn’t break pace, just carries on walking.

“They’re probably still following the main trail, they’re not big swimmers.” He has a look on his face like there’s something he isn’t telling Stiles, but it fades quickly and is replaced with the easy smile he’s worn all afternoon.

 

It’s another 5 minutes of walking before they get to the swimming hole, and Stiles takes a moment to bask in the sunlight breaking through the clearing in the trees and reflecting off the water, making it sparkle. It’s beautiful. But then he sees Daniel stripping off his shorts and the scenery’s forgotten. Daniel, now only wearing his boxers, takes off running towards the water, diving in with a yell. It startles a laugh out of Stiles, and he walks to the edge as Daniel’s head pops back up above the surface.

“Are you coming in?” Daniel’s smile is open and inviting but there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and it intrigues Stiles. He’s quick to lose his t-shirt, sneakers and socks, but then it hits him how little clothing him and Daniel will be wearing, and how much difficulty he’s been having controlling his reactions to the guy (he’s a teenager, sue him). But if this is a date (and he’s working with the assumption that it is because hello, they’re alone now) then Daniel shouldn’t laugh at Stiles’ inevitable boner, right? Fuck it, he drops his shorts and takes a few steps back to get a proper run up. He can hear Daniel hoop loudly as he flies through the air, and as he resurfaces the older boy is laughing and clapping.

“That was quite the cannonball!” Daniel swims closer to where Stiles is treading water. Stiles chuckles and swipes water out of his eyes, but he freezes when he feels something brush against his hip.

“Huh?”

“Shhh…it’s just me.” When Stiles moves his hands from his face Daniel is suddenly a lot closer than he was a moment ago, his fingers gently dancing up Stiles’ side. So…this is happening. Interesting. Stiles lets his hands rest on Daniel’s shoulders, and he’s rewarded with a smile as Daniel grips his other hip and drags him even closer to fit their bodies together. Stiles’ breath hitches at the feel of their bare skin sliding together through the cool water. Daniel leans his head forward to rest against Stiles’, brushing their noses together, and Stiles gathers the nerve to press their lips together. It’s just a peck, over fast, but it’s enough consent for Daniel to take it further. The other teen is quick to draw him back in, sealing his lips over Stiles’, licking along his bottom lip and into his mouth. The first touch of their tongues has Stiles feeling somewhat confused; it feels warm, and soft, and that’s…pretty much it. Don’t get him wrong, it’s nice (of course it’s nice, he’s making out with a fucking male model), but for some reason he’d expected more. _Fireworks_. Is that pathetic? He doesn’t care, he’s a romantic at heart. He blames Scott and his endless monologues about Allison’s eyes or whatever. He feels quite disappointed in how things have turned out; only a few minutes ago he was excited and nervous and completely gone on the beautiful boy in front of him, and now… He still finds Daniel unfairly attractive, _duh_ , and they get on so well, but it feels wrong to pursue something that doesn't give him fireworks. Like he’s not being honest with himself. He pulls away from the kiss and Daniel’s small thrusts against his groin, leaning back when the other teen tries to follow his mouth.

“Daniel, wait.” The other boy’s eyes snap open with a worried look.

“I c…I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” He ducks out of Daniel’s embrace and swims to the edge, hauling himself out and sitting on the grass, legs still dangling in the water. He hears Daniel sigh and swim up to him, smoothly pulling himself up to sit beside Stiles.

“I’m sorry.”

“No! You shouldn’t be sorry, I’m sorry! Like, you’re really nice and funny and hot like burning, and I’ve been crushing on you for so long dude, seriously. But something was missing for me, like a connection, or…or a spark, or whatever, so I think I should maybe hold off on the making out and the having of the sex until I’m dating dating someone that gives me those sexy tingle thingys. Not that I wouldn’t want to date you! I _absolutely_ would want to date you, because you my friend are _extremely_ dateable, but the I don’t think we can rewind from that kiss and and the tingle thingy just isn’t there. So…sorry?” Stiles ends his rant breathless and flushed bright red, his entire face burning. Had he really used the term ‘sexy tingle thingys’? What was he thinking? He has got to work on his brain-to-mouth filter. Daniel’s just staring at him, gaping like he can’t believe what he just heard. He probably can’t, Sties thinks, because ‘sexy tingle thingys’. Again, what the hell?

“Uhhh, okaay. So, if I’m understanding this right, while you think I’m nice and hot—“

“Don’t forget funny,” Stiles interrupts.

“Nice and hot and funny, you don’t want to date me because I don’t give you sexy tingles.” Daniel looks quite confused, but he doesn’t look offended so that’s something.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. Please don’t hate me.” Stiles stares blindly out at the shimmering water and starts biting at his thumb nervously.

“God Stiles, I don’t hate you, I couldn’t. And you don’t have to apologise, you’re just being honest. If you don’t feel it, you don’t feel it. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh God no, you didn’t. I mean, I would’ve wanted to, before, if that wasn’t made _glaringly_ obvious by the early appearance of ‘little Stiles’, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“I noticed, and from what I could tell, he’s not so little,” Daniel teases with a playful smirk that pulls a surprised laugh from Stiles. He blushes at the compliment.

“Do you want to get back to the hike?”

“Yeah, I’ve dried off a bit now.” The boys start redressing, and Stiles has just pulled his t-shirt over his head when he sees David emerge from the tree line.

“Derek’s sorry but he got called away. And I was told to invite you to dinner, Stiles.”

“Derek invited me to dinner?” Stiles is very confused by this, doesn’t the guy hate him?

“Laura did, she’s making lasagne.”

“Oh, right, sounds nice.”

“If we keep walking the way we were going we’ll circle back to the cars in about an hour.” Daniel is now fully redressed, holding Stiles’ sneakers out to him. He takes them and drops down onto a tree stump to shove his feet into them and quickly tie them. A minute later they're off again, walking in a silence that’s only slightly awkward.

 

They make it back to the cars in just over 45 minutes, and when they settle in the car Daniel pauses with the key only halfway in the ignition. David has driven off by the time Daniel turns towards him and speaks.

“You don’t have to come to dinner, if you don’t want to. I can just take you back to the Jeep.”

“Seriously, dinner sounds good. We’re cool right? Like, you said you didn’t hate me, and I’d still like to be friends and stuff…”

“Yeah, Stiles, we’re cool.” Daniel’s smiling at him again, and Sties relaxes back into his seat as the car starts and they make their way to the Hale house, glad that he hasn’t messed up their friendship with his stupid mouth.


	7. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm a shitty person. It's been over a month since I updated, but uni has been kicking my butt! I promise to try and be better :)

Derek is slumped across the dining table, watching Laura clean up the cooking mess now the lasagne is in the oven. He’s always loved watching Laura cook; the familiar half-made-up tune she hums as she chops and slices, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration, every now and then turning to make a face at Derek to make him laugh. It’s nice to have the company, especially after Laura having been away for so long, he’s missed his big sister. He sits up when he hears a car rumbling up the long driveway. Just one car. Interesting. Maybe Stiles didn’t want to come to dinner and Daniel is taking him home. He hears David walking up the porch step and resumes his previous position, knowing Laura will interrogate their brother better than he ever could, so he can relax. As predicted, the second David enters the kitchen , Laura whirls on him.

“Where’re Stiles and Daniel?”

“They’re on their way, they were only a couple of minutes behind me.” David takes seat next to Derek and bumps their shoulders together. He leans in and whispers, like Laura can’t hear every word he’s about to say.

“Look, just to warn you, I could smell them all over each other.” Derek’s blood runs cold suddenly. What exactly does he mean? They weren’t getting close enough for their scents to mix while Derek was hiking with them, so that means they got closer when he left. A lot closer. How far would Daniel go though? Surely he wouldn’t try something. Although, why wouldn’t he? Stiles is gorgeous and brilliant and they seem to be really friendly. Derek can’t blame him really, if roles were reversed he probably wouldn’t be able to help himself. And it’s not like Daniel knows Stiles is his Derek’s mate, so Derek shouldn’t be angry with him. He shouldn’t. So why does he feel like punching a hole through the wall and then crying in a dark corner? He needs a moment to collect himself, so he gets up from the table and leaves the room, feeling David’s and Laura’s eyes on him the whole time. He shuts himself away in his father’s study, sinking into the large leather armchair and breathing deeply for a few moments. He needs to talk to Daniel, doesn’t he? _Shit_.

 

He’s in there for about another five minutes before there’s a knock at the door and Laura’s soft voice floats though.

“Hey Der, dinner’s ready, if you want to come out and eat with us.” He gets up and opens the door, immediately pulling his sister in for a hug, drawing strength from the touch.

“I’m going to talk to him.” His words are muffled in her hair but he knows she hears, because she squeezes him tight and whispers back.

“Good luck. I’m here if you need me, remember that.” She pulls away and gives him a supportive smile before leading him back to the kitchen. He can hear Stiles’ laughter, light and happy, and he feels instantly 10 times worse about what he’s about to do.

“Daniel? Can I talk to you?” The smile on Daniel’s face gives way to confusion and vague worry as he follows Derek back to the study. He hears Daniel shut the door behind them, but doesn’t turn around right away. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and tries to look his brother in the eyes as his brain muddles through how to broach the subject.

“Der—“

“Stiles is my mate,” he interrupts and winces because, wow…smooth. Good one, doofus. Daniel looks caught off-guard but happy. Huh.

“Oh, wow. Okay. Congrats bro. I know you didn’t think it would happen for you, so this is good.” Now Derek’s confused.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? It’s not like you can help who your mate is. Are you going to go for it?”

“But…but you’re together, aren’t you?” Daniel chuckles.

“I wanted to be, but Stiles wasn’t really feeling it. Said I didn’t give him the ‘sexy tingle thingys’, whatever they are. I wasn’t exactly going to push for something he doesn’t want, but we’re gonna stay friends though.” Derek nods absently, deciding not to touch the ‘sexy tingle thingys’ comment, it’s probably best not to ask.

“You should totally go for it, you deserve to be happy.”

“What makes you think _he_ wants me to go for it?” Daniel looks at him like he’s the stupidest person alive for a second, before schooling his face.

“Well, you’re smart, sarcastic, good looking, a giant nerd even if you don’t show it. You two are pretty much kindred spirits. Actually, it’s not that surprising that he’s your mate. Just start by opening up and _talking_ to him. You might surprise yourself.” With that, Daniel leaves him alone in the study, rejoining the others. Derek has no idea what just happened. Stiles doesn’t want to be with Daniel after all? That doesn’t mean he’ll want to be with Derek though. Maybe he should take his siblings’ advice and open up more, maybe if he’s actually nice to Stiles things might happen eventually. Things could also go to shit, but if your mate isn’t worth the risk, then who is? He takes a final deep breath and leaves his sanctuary.

 

Stiles is telling some story that has everyone laughing merrily, but that abruptly stops when they notice Derek standing awkwardly in the doorway. Daniel looks supportive, David and Laura look hopeful, and Stiles looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, like he’s not supposed to be having fun with Derek’s siblings. Derek would do anything to make that look go away, to bring back the carefree smile and laughter from moments before.

“Hey bro, grab a plate and join us.” Derek’s thankful to Laura for breaking the silence and does just that, sitting down next to David and opposite Stiles.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt the flow. Please, carry on with the story.” He tries to smile, hoping it doesn’t look as forced as it feels, but Stiles just nods, clears his throat, and launches back into his retelling of something stupid him and Scott did last year. Derek only half listens, he missed the beginning anyway, and focuses his senses on the joy and contentment wafting off of Stiles. He finds himself letting out a sharp laugh at Stiles’ spot on impression of Coach Finstock, he can remember the batshit crazy coach from when he was still at BHHS, and the shocked and pleased look Stiles aims his way makes Derek’s wold curl up and _purr_ inside his chest. Maybe this can work.

 

They’re about halfway through their food when he hears his name.

“You still planning on going to see the new Avengers movie next week, Derek?” He looks up at Daniel, his mouth full and eyes wide.

“Whaf-omin?” Stiles snorts while everyone else just rolls their eyes, tired of Derek’s lack of manners.

“English, bro.” He swallows and tries again.

“What of it?”

“Well Stiles here was planning on going but said Scott ditched him for his little girlfriend. Why don’t you go together?” Derek just glares at his brother, because that was not _at all_ subtle. Apparently Stiles agrees with him, because he smacks Daniel on the shoulder, mirroring Derek’s glare.

“ _Dude_! Derek, you don’t have to go with me, I am so totally cool with going stag. I usually do for everything else so the movies shouldn’t be any different. That came out more pathetic than I meant it to. Don’t feel guilt tripped into it from my sad speech.” Stiles laughs nervously, and damn if that blush isn’t adorable.

“No, I don’t mind. Could be fun.” He doesn’t know why it sounds like a question, he doesn’t mean for it to.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know you were a Marvel fan, dude.”

“Oh yeah, Derek’s a total nerd. He used to collect all the comic books as a kid, and has watched all the movies way too many times. Though that could be because of Captain America’s uniform.” Daniel grins and winks at Derek across the table, and Derek wants to punch him because he just doesn’t know when to shut up, does he? Stiles will never be interested in him at this rate, because way to make him look like a perverted loser.

“Seriously? Same! Although not about Captain America, I was always more of an Iron Man guy, I like the scruff.” Stiles blushes again, like he suddenly realised the implication of that statement. Does that mean he likes Derek’s scruff? He clears his throat and carries on.

“My dad keeps saying I’m too old to still collect comic books, but what he doesn’t know won't hurt him. So what do you think of Pepper being with Tony instead of Happy?” Daniel leans back in his chair, looking incredibly smug at Stiles’ enthusiastic tone. Damn him. Derek turns fully to Stiles and loses himself in conversation with his very excited mate. He’ll have to thank Daniel later.


	8. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my most humble apologies for being so unreliable (I'd make the excuse of exams but I just suck) but my insomnia has worked in your favour this time and brought you this hopefully not shitty chapter.

"You wrote a  _love letter_ to an  _Olsen twin_?!" Stiles splutters and chokes on his drink.

"Which one?" he wipes the tears from his eyes to see Derek level Daniel with a deadly glare. Seriously, if looks could kill...

"Yeah Derek, which one were you so infatuated with that you kissed her picture every night before bed?" Daniel is practically giddy with delight at the strong blush on Derek's cheeks and Stiles has to admit it's damn beautiful.

"I did not!" Derek takes a deep breath and grits his teeth. "And it was Ashley."

"Oh my God! This is the best thing I've ever heard!" Stiles tips his head back, roaring with laughter and gripping Daniel's shoulder to keep from toppling off his chair.  He never had Derek pegged as the kid of guy to get all shy and embarrassed about and old pre-teen crush; he just figured that Derek glared at everyone and everything and had been generally perfect since birth. He’s really liking finding out that the guy is, in fact, human. He’s startled by the slamming of glass on the wood of the table, and snaps his head up in time to see Derek storm out of the room and up the stairs. He stops laughing.

“Der?” Laura moves to stand up but Stiles stops her.

“No, I’ll go.” She nods.

“He’s probably on the roof. Just keep going up the stairs and you’ll find him.”

 

Stiles climbs up to the attic and spies the open window with heavy, angry breathing drifting in through it. He tries to be quiet in his approach, but of course he proceeds to trip on some cables and smack his head on a support beam, cursing the whole time. He sees Derek’s head pop round the side of the window with a worried expression, and maybe Stiles is concussed (he’s certainly in a _lot_ of pain) because the next thing he knows, Derek is right next to him, guiding him to sit on an old chest. Can people even move that fast?

“Stiles? Are you alright? What happened?” Derek’s  hand is rubbing soothing circles on Stiles’ back, so between the strange comfort of that and the throbbing in his skull, he’s finding it hard to concentrate.

“You have _very_ pretty eyes.” Derek just blinks those inordinately long eyelashes, only making Stiles even more sure of his very fair assessment. He knows he’ll regret every word out of his mouth later, but what’s new there?

“What are you doing up here, Stiles?” Stiles scrubs his eyes and touches a hand to where he hit his head, feeling out the damage. He’s not bleeding, so that’s something.

“I’m sorry.” Derek looks confused. Why is he confused? How many things does Stiles have to apologise for? Well, let’s maybe not go there, but to Derek in particular?

“For laughing at you. And generally being an asshole.”

“Oh, right. It’s okay, not your fault.”

“Dude, are you kidding me? That was grade A douchebaggery on my part. I mean, it’s basic bro etiquette; thou shalt not mock a fellow bro’s crush, be it past or present. You have every right to exact revenge. You can hit me if you want, though maybe not in the head region, I’ve done enough damage already. Or the junk, for obvious reasons. You can punch me in the arm though, go on, do it.” Stiles stands up and angles his right arm towards Derek, before rethinking and swapping to his left side. Derek just looks confused again. What is it with Hales and their confusion?

“Wh…I…I’m not going to hit you, Stiles. Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital.” Derek stands and starts to herd Stiles back towards the stairs.

“God damn it Derek, just stop looking at me with those fucking sad puppy eyes before I kiss you, you asshole!” Derek freezes, as does Stiles about 30 seconds later when it sinks in just what he’s said.

“Shit.” He’s suddenly very aware of where Derek’s hand _used to_ be on his back, and that the older man has put about a foot more space between them.

“Stiles. Stiles, do you mean that?”

“Huh?” Derek’s resolutely _not_ looking Stiles in the eyes.

“ Is it just the head injury, or do you actually mean that?”

“Well, I don’t _have_ to mean it, if you would prefer tha—“ Lips. Derek’s lips. On Stiles’. He did not see this coming, but hey, when in Rome. He winds his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses back with everything he has. Derek’s tongue slides over Stiles’ bottom lip and his large hands span Stiles’ back and the boy feels like his body is on fire.

“Sexy tingles,”  he sighs and huffs a soft laugh before diving right back into Derek’s mouth. He loses himself in the taste of Derek before, all too soon, the other man is pulling away.

“We should, uhhh…we should slow down.” Stiles has yet to open his eyes, afraid that when he does Derek will be gone.

“Der?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it just the head injury, or did you really mean that?” Stiles is very proud of himself for managing to keep his voice steady, because he most definitely does not feel steady. He feels fingers gently gripping his chin and he blinks his eyes open, immediately finding Derek’s own blue/green/gold orbs.

“I meant it,” he whispers before pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips.

“We should probably talk about this though. C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

 

The pair make their way down and out to Derek’s car, hands clasped and ignoring the ‘hushed’ chatter that picks up when they pass the kitchen. They’re off Hale property by the time they find their voices again.

“Hey Derek, I want to be honest with you. I think every relationship should have a good foundation of honesty. Not that I’m assuming this is a relationship, I mean all we did was kiss, and even if that kiss was _mind-blowing_ , there are still a lot of directions this thing could go in. Not that I wouldn’t _want_ it to be a relationship because like I said, _mind-blowing_ , so don’t think that I—“

“Stiles!”

“I kissed your brother!” There’s silence in the car once again and Stiles slaps his hand to his face and mumbles “stupid, stupid, stupid” to himself.

“I know, Stiles. I know.”

“You know?” Derek nods.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Well, I’d prefer it didn’t happen again…”

“Oh dude, of course! Cross my heart.”

“And Stiles, I agree with what you said about a foundation of honesty, and there’s something I want to be honest with you about, that I _need_ to be honest about. But it may take me some time, are you alright with that?”

“Are you married? Do you have a bunch of kids two towns over? Are you gonna have a brief but intense fling with me before murdering me, burying me in my own back yard and returning to your adorable and unsuspecting family?”

“… _What_?”

“I watch way too much TV. Criminal Minds man, and that Derek Morgan, phoar. I guess I have a thing for tall, dark and Derek.”

“Uhhh, no, that’s not it.” Stiles swats a hand on Derek’s thigh.

“Then we are all good, dude. Take your time.” Derek drops a hand from the steering wheel and entwines his fingers with Stiles’, a small smile ghosting his lips, and Stiles’ belly flutters. He makes a mental note to do everything he can to see that smile more often.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing about the love letter and the Olsen twin? Totally [a thing Hoechlin did!](http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/16/tyler-hoechlin-ice-breakers)


	9. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like I apologise at the start of every chapter...I swear to you I haven't abandoned this fic! I've just had a lot of coursework and stuff, but I'm nearing the end of my second year of uni, so I will hopefully have more time to write (fingers crossed). I'm currently working on chapter 10, which will hopefully be up by the weekend. Updates after that will slow down again until I've finished my exams at the end of May. After that I hope to have bi-weekly updates. Feel free to kick my arse up and down the street if that doesn't happen ;)

 

It’s been a long time since Derek’s felt hopeful about something, happy. But now, lying in bed just a few hours after dropping Stiles off, he can’t stop grinning long enough to fall asleep. They’d spent half an hour parked in Stiles’ driveway just making out, until Stiles though it would be a good idea to start trying to climb over the gear shift and into Derek’s lap. As much as his wolf was howling to get his mate that close, to mark and scent and keep, Derek was all too aware that they were currently in public. In the Sheriff’s driveway, no less, and while Stiles was in fact 18 (he checked, honest) it was still very inappropriate to start dry humping a man’s son in front of his house. There was also the fact that Stiles was still unaware of who Derek really is, what he is. So Derek pulled away, much to both their displeasure, and sent Stiles into his home with his number and a promise of a real date tomorrow after school.

“I have to study with Cora after school tomorrow,” he sulked.

“Well, we’ll just have to have our date afterwards. Let me know what your plans are and I’ll figure something out.” At this, Stiles smiled and nodded, and climbed out of the car. Derek couldn’t help the way his eyes gravitated towards Stiles’ ass in those tight jeans and he walked away, but he blushed deep pink when Stiles turned back to wave and noticed where Derek was looking. Stiles threw him a rather lewd wink before strutting (yes, _strutting_ ) up to and through his front door. Derek can’t stop replaying that moment over in his mind, that wink, the eagerness in Stiles’ kisses. The knowledge that Stiles wants him back is making his stomach flutter in a way  that he knows Laura wound mock him mercilessly for. But he doesn’t care, because he’s happy. He knows he’ll have to tell Stiles the truth soon, it’s not right to keep such a big part of himself hidden, especially if he’s hoping to keep Stiles around for a long time to come. He also has to think of what they’re going to do on their date tomorrow. What do people usually do on dates? They could go to the movies, he supposes, but that doesn’t really give them any time to talk. He’d ask Cora but she’d probably just laugh at him, Laura’s just as clueless about dating as he is, talking to Daniel about dating the guy he’d been trying to date would just be awkward. That just leaves David. He’ll give it a try in the morning. For now, he thinks he might actually get a decent night’s sleep for the first time in nearly a decade.

 

When he walks into the kitchen the next morning he sees David trying his very best to control a sleepy Lily, and make sure that her pancakes end up in her mouth and not on the floor. It doesn’t look like he’s having much success.

“See, this is why I’ve never been trusted with babysitting duties.” Derek chuckles in response, and goes to lift Lily out of the chair before sitting down and settling the wriggling toddler in his lap. He tears off a strip of pancake and holds it out to her. She carefully takes it between her teeth and starts chewing happily. She’s old enough to sort of understand that her daddy and Auntie Talia can sometimes turn into wolves, but the idea that even though she may have a wolf inside of her, they aren’t the same as the wild ones they see on TV is a bit too advanced and she’s taken to acting like a wild animal at times so she can “be just like daddy is on wolfie moon days”. That means sometimes refusing to eat any other way than just shoving her face into her food, forcing whoever is looking after her to hand-feed her. Her naïve enthusiasm _is_ pretty cute, but Derek’s hoping she’ll grow out of it soon.  Between bites of pancake and sips of the coffee that had been helpfully place on the table in front of him, Derek listens to the rest of the house. He hears Laura’s obnoxiously loud snoring, Molly playing with some dolls or something in her room, Rosalie humming to herself in the basement while presumably sorting the laundry, and nothing else. He thinks this is as good a time as any to try and talk to his brother.

“Hey David, what did you and Rosie do on your first date?” David pauses in the process of lifting his spoon of cereal to his mouth and smiles at the memory.

“We had a picnic of half stale sandwiches and chips on the floor of the on-call room.”

“And you still got her to agree to marry you?” Derek joked.

“What can I say, she just wants me for my hot body,” David laughs. 

“Really though, it was just nice to have some time to ourselves, to just talk and laugh and relax. We didn’t really care what we were doing.” Derek’s lost in thought, imagining Stiles rambling on about something or other, laughing at his own expense. It’s a beautiful image, and his fondness must show on his face because when he becomes aware once again, David is looking at him with amusement.

“Why do you ask, little brother?” The raised eyebrow and smirk tells Derek that he’s only being asked as a courtesy, which is more that he’d get with any of his other siblings.

“I’m taking Stiles on our first date today and I have no idea what I’m doing,” he rushes out. David’s smirk softens into a genuine smile.

“Well, it’s a nice day, so why don’t you take him to the lookout? Take some food, a blanket, maybe your iPod and speakers. You want to both be comfortable, not like you're trying too hard.” Derek thinks about it, imagines the setting sun casting shadows across Stiles’ pale skin.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks.” Maybe now he has a plan.

 


End file.
